Weeds
by Fat Bunnies
Summary: Kagome's husband just died, leaving her with no money. Her younger brother Souta moves in with her to help her out. Her son Shippo is becoming more and more withdrawn by the day. She becomes a drug dealer...What happens when she meets Inuyasha, a cop...
1. Changes

**Chapter 1: Changes**

Kagome watched her late husband get lowered into his grave. He was gone. She couldn't believe it. Her husband was gone.

She looked down at her ten-year-old son Shippo. He didn't show any signs of emotion on his face as he watched his father being buried. Kagome's sixteen-year-old brother, Souta just stood there not caring.

Kagome's mother was pregnant the day her father died sixteen years ago. Kagome was twelve at the time. Her mother died at childbirth leaving Kagome and Souta with their aunt. Six years after that she got pregnant at eighteen by her boyfriend Kouga. They did the right thing and got married and had a good ten years together when Kouga unexpectedly had a heart attack during his jog through the park. Now Souta, Kagome, and Shippo were on their own. Souta had decided to live with his sister to help her out a little bit.

"Can we leave?" Shippo asked.

"Sure, let's get going," Kagome said, not being able to watch anymore.

Shippo ran off toward the car and Souta followed after him. Kagome looked at the grave sight one last time before she headed off. What was she going to do for money now? All the medical and funeral bills had wiped them out of their money, even the insurance policy wouldn't last a couple months.

She got into the driver's seat of the car and made sure that everyone was situated. "Are you alright sis?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, thanks for coming," Kagome smiled.

"Anything for you sis," Souta said rubbing her shoulder.

Kagome started the car and drove off to the house. "Mom, I'm hungry," Shippo said.

"What do you want to eat?" Kagome asked.

"I don't care," Shippo stated.

"Okay, I'll make something when we get home," Kagome said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome sat on her bed looking at the side that Kouga used to sleep on. She ran her hand over the sheets and sighed. He was gone. He was really gone. She laid down next to were he would've been and grabbed his pillow. She hugged it to her form and smelled his shampoo on the pillow.

Tears came to her eyes, but she wiped them away. Souta walked into the room and sat down next to his sister. She sat up and he hugged her. Kagome just couldn't hold it in any longer. She wrapped her arms around her brother and cried into his shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," Souta whispered rubbing her back.

"Why is he gone? Why did he leave me?" Kagome cried.

Souta couldn't answer that. He just held his sister as she cried. Even when she found out Kouga was dead she didn't cry because of Shippo. She wanted to be strong for Shippo. Shippo seemed to be taking his father's death well though.

Kagome backed away from her brother and wiped off her face. She wanted to smile, but she just couldn't. There were too many things that worried her. She looked at Souta and smiled before she cried again. She couldn't keep that smile on her face.

"I'll go look for a job," Souta said standing.

"No, you have school. I'll figure out something," Kagome said.

"Are you sure?" Souta asked.

"Yeah, I'll find something," Kagome said nodding. She wiped her tears off of her cheeks and went to the bathroom to wash off her face.

She then left the house to get some groceries. She parked in close to the store and walked the rest of the way. She walked around the store grabbing all the things she needed when she saw one of her friends.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome called and the tall man turned around.

"What a lovely surprise! How have you been?" Miroku asked.

"Kouga died last week. The funeral was yesterday," Kagome stated.

"Oh Kags, I'm so sorry. How are you getting by?" Miroku asked.

"I'll be broke in a couple of months, my son is emotionless, and my younger brother thinks he has to take care of me," Kagome said.

"Well I know just the thing to get you money, but we'll take about that somewhere else. The other two, I have no idea how to fix," Miroku said.

"Really? You can get me a job?" Kagome asked.

"I guess you can call it that. I have someone I'd like you to meet, let's finish your shopping and I'll take you," Miroku smiled wrapping an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk around.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Kagome this is Sango, my wife," Miroku introduced.

"You have a wife? When did you get married?" Kagome asked.

"About a month ago. Sorry I didn't invite you to the wedding, I didn't know you lived around here," Miroku said.

"It's nice to meet you Sango," Kagome smiled.

"Same to you," Sango said.

"Come on over here, Kagome. I have the perfect job for you. You live in the fucked up town of Shiga and even though it's small everyone has their secrets. It's time to start your new life," Miroku said and led Kagome into a greenhouse.

"Don't worry Kagome. We'll teach you everything you need to know about our business," Sango said as they walked into a secret room in the back of the greenhouse.

Inside was a room full of marijuana plants. Kagome gasped and said, "You've got to be kidding me!"

"We're pot farmers Kags. We'll sell you your first batch half price, since your husband just died and all. Don't worry, there is no way you can get caught with us," Miroku smirked.

"All you have to do is go around selling them and you'll be rich in no time at all," Sango said.

"No, I can't. I have a ten-year-old son! I can't be a drug dealer!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Don't worry about it Kags. The people you sell it to won't rat you out because you'll be their source of their drugs," Miroku said.

"What if I get caught?! How do I sell things without advertising it?" Kagome asked.

"That's why you don't get caught. All you do is keep everything quiet. Selling is easy. Only accept cash, no 'I owe you's, only cash. Just go up to people and when they are alone and say, 'I've got something you might be interested in'. Every man in Shiga has an addiction to this stuff. I can't say the same for the women though. Also, don't try smoking it at all. I'd go to the college first. Sell it there as practice," Miroku explained.

Kagome's mind was spinning. Should she do it? Was it wrong? What if someone found out? She needed the money, badly.

"Okay, how much for the first batch?" Kagome asked.

"That's a good girl," Miroku smirked.

Sango grabbed three ounces of marijuana and handed it to her. "Sell those first, then you can come back and pay us for them and if you continue you can buy the second batch when you come here," Sango said.

Kagome grabbed them and stuck them in her purse. There was no turning back now.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome looked at all the college kids sitting around. She got out of her car and walked over to a group of laid back looking boys.

"Hello there boys! How are you all today?" Kagome asked smiling. On the inside she was terrified.

"We're fine. Is there something you need?" one boy asked.

"I think I have something you might be interested in," Kagome smirked and pulled out a tiny bag of pot. She had put the three ounces in tiny bags enough for a couple of trips. She showed it to the boys and their eyes widened.

"How much?" one asked.

"I'm thinking $100 for each bag. You aren't going to get a better deal than that," Kagome said.

"That's a lot of money."

"Well this stuff gets you high for hours. It's pure, no chemicals added," Kagome said waving it in front of the boys.

"I'll take one!"

"Me too!"

After she collected all the money she passed out the bags. "Pleasure doing business with you," Kagome smiled and left. She walked around and made $5,000 just in one day.

"This isn't that bad after all," Kagome said as she got into her car. Someone tapped on her window and she rolled it down. It was Naraku, head of the city council.

"I saw what you were doing out there," he stated.

"What are you going to do about it?" Kagome asked getting scared.

"Relax Kagome! I just want buy some, I'm running out," Naraku smiled.

"No fucking way," Kagome whispered in disbelief.

"Come on Kags. I'm rich and you know it," he said.

"Okay, how much to you want?" she asked still kind of shocked.

"I'll get it later. Stop by my house tonight for poker night. The guys will love it," Naraku said and left.

"This town is really fucked up," she said and drove off towards home.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

**A/N: What do you guys think so far? Hope ya'll like it! Also I was thinking about making a sequel to "Home" for those of you who have read it. It would be focused around Kagome and Inuyasha's second daughter Aine. So would you guys want that? If you do want a sequel then expect a weird update schedule! Lol Thanks a bunch guys!**

**This story is based on the show Weeds. So I'm copying the idea from them! Don't sue me please!**


	2. Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

Kagome walked into Miroku's house grinning like she was crazy.

"I take it everything went well," Sango smiled.

"I made $10,000! Everything is great!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Here for more already?" Miroku asked.

"Well I have bills to pay," Kagome smirked.

"How much do you need?" Sango asked.

"How much will $8,000 get me?" Kagome asked.

"A lot," Miroku smirked.

Sango grabbed five bags and set them on the table. Kagome got out her money and paid them. "Thanks guys. I have big costumers tonight. The city councilman invited me to poker night so I can sell him and his friends some," Kagome said.

"I told this town was fucked up," Miroku stated.

"Bye! I'll be back soon!" Kagome said putting the stuff in her purse and leaving. She hopped into her car and drove off down the street. She saw Souta in the park with his girlfriend and Shippo sitting on the swings looking depressed. She stopped the car and parked it next to the sidewalk. She rolled down the window and called out their names.

Souta and his girlfriend ran over to the car followed by Shippo. "Get in, I'll take ya'll out to lunch," Kagome smiled.

Shippo got into the front seat while Souta and Suki got into the back.

"Hey, Kagome, Souta and I have been talking and we were wondering if we can have sex in your house since my mom won't let us," Suki said.

If Kagome had been drinking then she would've spit it out. She was shocked. How can Suki be so open about it?

"I don't think that's a good idea. You're mother would kill me Suki," Kagome said.

"But we love each other! Can't we please?" Suki begged.

"No, you two are still kids and I know what it's like to get pregnant at a young age so don't even think about it," Kagome said.

"Can you just drop us off at the house then? We have homework to do," Souta said.

"Okay, looks like it's just you and me Shippo," Kagome smiled.

Kagome drove home and dropped off her brother and his girlfriend. Then she drove off to a restaurant to eat with Shippo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome walked into her house with Shippo and looked around for Souta. She couldn't find him anywhere.

"Souta?! Where are you?" Kagome called out. Shippo ran out to his room and shut the door. Kagome sighed. Shippo was really taking his father's death hard.

Kagome walked into the guest room and gasped. There were Souta and Suki lying in the bed naked.

"You didn't!" Kagome yelled.

Souta sat up and blushed. Suki just stayed laying down staring up out of the skylight above the bed. Kagome sat down on the end of the bed in shock.

"I can't believe you guys had sex under my roof," Kagome whispered.

"Technically we aren't under your roof," Suki smiled pointing to the skylight.

Kagome looked up and then back to Souta. "Mom is going to kill you!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Actually she'll kill you for letting me have sex," Souta smirked.

"Don't worry Kagome, we love each other," Suki said sitting up.

"Love has nothing to do with it. You can have sex with anyone without loving them," Kagome stated.

"Well it's done already, so let's just keep it to ourselves," Souta said.

"Fine, but don't do it again," Kagome said and left the room.

"Why is everything falling apart?" she asked herself. She heard a gunshot and ducked. She looked around and saw Shippo shooting off his toy gun.

She sighed in relief and stood up. She went to grab her purse and then went upstairs to her room. She began to separate all the pot for tonight. She found a tape on top of her TV and decided to play it.

Kouga's face popped up on the screen. Kagome stopped what she was doing to watch.

"_Today is Kagome's 27__th__ birthday!" Kouga smiled and then the camera flipped over to show the hallway. He walked down the hallway and into the their bedroom. He set the camera on the stand facing the bed, where Kagome was sleeping peacefully. Kouga laid on the bed beside her and kissed her lips. Kagome awoke and smiled up at Kouga. "Happy birthday honey," Kouga smiled and kissed her again. _

Kagome sat on her bed with tears in her eyes. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She turned it off and sniffed. She remembered everything of that day. She couldn't believe that she watched that. She couldn't believe it.

She got back to work on packaging her merchandise.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome entered the house of Naraku. She walked over to the poker table and sat down with all the guys. "Hello boys," she smirked and threw the pot on to the table.

"Where did you get this stuff Kagome?" Naraku asked.

"That's my little secret. How much can I get you guys?" she asked.

"We want whatever you got," Bankotsu said.

"That's a lot. I have 100 bags," Kagome said.

"Well take it," Jakotsu smiled.

"That's $10,000," Kagome stated.

Everyone pitched in money and Kagome got her money. She passed out the bags of pot and left. She really had more than a hundred bags, but she couldn't sell it all in one night. She needed some for tomorrow too.

She got into her car and drove off. She couldn't believe that all those guys did drugs. Everything was going haywire. She stopped at Starbucks for a cup of coffee. She walked into the store and saw a handsome man sitting at a table.

She ordered coffee and sat down in a lounge car to drink it. The man was watching her carefully. She could feel his eyes on her. She turned to him and smiled sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha," he said.

"Kagome," she stated.

"Nice to meet you. What are you doing here so late?" he asked.

"Just getting some coffee before I go home," she said.

"Same here. Are you married?" he asked noticing her wedding ring.

"Well I was. He passed away a week ago," Kagome sighed.

"I'm so sorry. I've heard that before," Inuyasha admitted.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird to hear I guess. Are you? You have a wedding ring too," she said.

"Used to be," he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"She was cheating on me. Broke my heart, took my child, you know the usual," he said.

"I think that's worse than you spouse dying. I mean when they die you know that they still love you and are watching over you, but when they leave you they don't love you anymore and have the choice to come back, but they never will," she said.

"Yeah, but I'm much over it now. It was a couple years ago," he stated.

"You look like the kind of guy with a few demons," Kagome smirked.

"Why do you say that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Everyone has something to hide," she said standing.

"What are you hiding?" he asked seriously.

Kagome shook her head and left the building. Inuyasha smirked and watched her leave. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove home.

_I wonder what she's hiding…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: This was a really short chapter! Inuyasha is here! Yay! I think this is going to be a short story because it's not turning out the way I want it, but I will try to make it as long as I can! Okay, so here's what the updating schedule will be! One chapter for Weeds then the next day I will update Scandalous. That's probably what's going to happen unless if I'm stuck at home and have nothing to do! **

**Thanks! Love you guys!**


	3. Pennies

**Chapter 3: Pennies**

It had been a couple of months since Kagome's new business started. She had been making a lot of money and could afford to keep her house running along with a few luxuries. It was great.

"The costumers are getting bored with the same old stuff," Kagome said to Miroku.

"Here, take these recipes and just add the stuff in there. It'll be yummy. If you are going to eat it, make sure you don't put any pot in it at all," Miroku said handing Kagome a piece of paper.

"Thanks Miroku," Kagome smiled and left with the stuff she needed. She drove home and walked into Souta's room. She found him and Suki sitting on the bed, smoking pot.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Kagome screamed.

Souta jumped up and hid the joint behind his back. "Why the hell are you smoking?! You came here to help me out and you're just making everything worse!" Kagome yelled.

"Sorry sis. I just…I can explain…" Souta stammered.

"I'm calling mom and the second she answers you're gone!" Kagome said and walked to her room. She grabbed the phone and dialed her mother's number.

The doorbell rang and she put down the phone. She ran downstairs to answer it. She opened the door and found the man she had met a couple months ago at Starbucks.

"Kagome Higurashi?" he asked.

"Yeah, you're Inuyasha right?" she asked.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry to barge in like this, but my dog jumped into your yard and I was wondering if I could go to your yard and get him back," Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at the sliding door leading to the backyard and saw a dog sitting at the door.

Kagome laughed and let Inuyasha in. "Did you throw your dog over my fence just to talk to me?" she teased.

"You caught me," he joked.

Shippo came running down the stairs and stopped when he saw Inuyasha. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Inuyasha. Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm Shippo! My uncle is a pothead!" Shippo smiled.

"Shippo! Don't say that!" Kagome scolded.

Inuyasha laughed and said, "Kids will be kids."

Kagome opened the door and the dog ran to Inuyasha. "Awww he's adorable! What's his name?" Kagome asked petting the black dog.

"He doesn't have one," Inuyasha admitted.

"Why not? Every dog needs a name," Kagome said.

"Kouga?" Shippo suggested.

"I like that name. Where did you come up with that?" Inuyasha asked.

"That's my dead dad's name," Shippo said petting the dog too.

"Well it's Inuyasha's dog so he should name it," Kagome said.

"Kouga is a great name," Inuyasha smiled.

Kagome smiled at him and said, "Thank you. This really means a lot to us."

"Well you bring Kouga here a lot?" Shippo asked.

"That depends on your mother. Can I bring Kouga around here a couple times a week?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, if you have the time for it," Kagome smiled.

"I have a very flexible job, so I'm sure I'll have time for it," Inuyasha smirked.

"Well then it's settled. Kouga will become our new shared dog," Kagome said and Shippo hugged Kouga.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in a restaurant having a classy dinner. Kagome had three glasses of wine and was feeling tipsy. "I think that's enough wine for you," Inuyasha stated.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get drunk on you. I've just been really stressed lately," Kagome said and moved the wine away from her.

"I understand, just be glad that I'm driving tonight," Inuyasha said.

"I am glad," Kagome said reaching out and grabbing his hand.

"What do you do for a living Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

"Let's try something different. Let's not ask each other the standard questions like that. Let's just have some fun," Kagome smiled and leaned forward to kiss him.

Inuyasha leaned in and deepened the kiss slightly. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, but a kiss wouldn't hurt.

Kagome backed away and said, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm not ready for this. My husband just died."

"It's perfectly alright. I completely understand," Inuyasha said rubbing the top of his hand with his thumb.

"Let's go for a walk, I really need it," Kagome said. Inuyasha paid for the dinner and they went for a lap around the park.

"So how long were you and your husband married?" Inuyasha asked.

"Ten years. I got pregnant when I was 18 so we got hitched and raised Shippo," Kagome said.

"Sounds like he really loved you," Inuyasha stated.

"Tell me what happened between you and your ex-wife," Kagome said as they sat on a park bench.

"Well her name was Kikyo. You look a lot like her, but her eyes were always so cold when yours show feelings. I guess she got bored or something because she decided it would be fun to sleep with other men. We had a divorce, but I lost the custody battle on my daughter. That's what hurt me the most. She took my daughter away from me," Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm so sorry. That's not right," Kagome said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry, I hate it when women cry," Inuyasha said practically begging her not to cry.

"I'm sorry. Just hearing your story makes me thankful for what I have. Let's go get your daughter back," Kagome said standing.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"Come on! We'll get a lawyer and show them that you can take care of your daughter! I could pretend to be your nanny or something," Kagome smiled.

"I think we should get you home first," Inuyasha said thinking she was obviously drunk.

They began to walk to Kagome's house in silence. It was a comfortable silence and they felt as if words would've gotten in the way at that moment.

They reached Kagome's house and Kagome saw her car in the driveway. Pennies covered the ground around her car and she looked up to see the paint job on her car all dented and scratched up.

"Oh come on! What the hell?! Pennies?!" Kagome screamed rubbing the scratches on her car.

"Well that's original," Inuyasha said.

"I'm going to go inside and question my little brother, so I'll see you soon," Kagome said.

"Yeah, soon," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for the wonderful night," she smiled and walked into her house.

"Souta?!" Kagome called.

"Yeah," he said from the kitchen.

"Do you know what happened to my car?" she asked.

"No, what happened to it?" he asked.

"Someone used pennies to scratch up the paint. Can you believe that?" Kagome asked.

"I had no idea," he said.

"Then who did it?" she asked herself more than him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Pennies?" Miroku asked.

"Pennies," Kagome confirmed.

"Sounds like you made someone mad," Sango said.

"No, I think it's just a prank by some neighborhood kids," Kagome stated.

"That's out of hate. Someone is on to you Kags. Be careful," Miroku said.

"Well thanks for the stuff. I'll see you guys later," Kagome said.

Gunshots could be heard and a bullet shattered the window. Miroku and Sango dove down under the table and grabbed their own guns. Kagome was frozen in her spot. Miroku reached up and pulled her down. The gunshots stopped and Miroku and Sango stood up. Kagome couldn't believe that just happened.

"Shouldn't we call the cops or something?" Kagome asked.

"Those probably were the cops," Miroku joked.

"You okay Kagome?" Sango asked.

Kagome had just realized that this job was more dangerous than she thought. She could get killed. Kagome left the house and went home. On the fountain in her front yard were pills of pennies. Her eyes widened and she looked around looking for someone. Another gunshot was heard and she hit the deck. An old truck was passing by and the muffler was popping.

She sighed in relief and ran inside her house. This wasn't happening. She had to stop soon…


	4. Proposition

**Chapter 4: Proposition**

The doorbell rang and Kagome ran to answer it. The second she did she was pushed back into her house. A man with long silver hair and gold eyes towered over her with a snarl on his face. Kagome ran into her kitchen and grabbed a knife. The man followed her and chuckled.

"Who the hell are you?!" she yelled.

"You're stealing my costumers. This is my territory, bitch," the man growled.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"Did you like my gift? I think my men did a really good job on your car," he smirked.

"Mom? What's going on? Who is this guy?" Shippo asked.

The man laughed at Kagome and said, "Don't worry I'll be back later." And with that he left.

Kagome put the knife back and tried to calm her pounding heart. "I don't know who that guy was," Kagome stated.

"What did he want?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know that either," she lied. She knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted her to quit the business. She hugged her son close to her, afraid of what could happen to her or her family.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha knocked on the door of Kagome's house. She opened the door and smiled. "Hi there, Inuyasha. What can I do you for?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for dinner tonight?" he asked.

"Umm…I can't tonight. I have a party at my friend's house. Maybe tomorrow though," she stated.

"Okay, but I'll be at my house if you change your mind or anything," Inuyasha said.

"Alright I'll stop by, if I get the chance," Kagome smiled.

"See you later then," he said and left.

Kagome sighed in relief and ran to her car. She looked around and noticed a car sitting across the street. She pulled out of the driveway and the other car turned on. It was stalking her.

She drove down the street trying to find a place to park. She slipped into a back ally and parked. She got out of the car when the other car was pulling up behind her. She opened the back door and found her son's toy gun in the seat. She smirked and grabbed it. She closed the door as the man stepped out of his car.

The gun might have been a toy, but it still stung when you got shot with it, not to mention it looked completely real. She pointed it at the man and he laughed.

"That's a toy, what are you going to do?" he asked.

Kagome walked over to him and pushed it against his crotch. "What the hell do you want?!" she yelled.

The man grew nervous and backed up to the hood of his car. Kagome kept the toy at his crotch.

"My boss, the man with the silver hair, wanted me to talk to you," he stated.

"Well I'm listening," Kagome smiled.

"Well his name is Sesshomaru and he wants you to quit selling drugs in his territory," he said.

"Tell him that I'll do whatever the hell I want! He doesn't have costumers here anymore, so he should move on," she snapped.

"He said you would say that so he has a proposition for you. He wants you to join him," he said.

"Why would he want me to join him?" she asked.

"He likes your style and he likes that you put the drugs in your cooking for your costumers," he said.

"Well forget it. I don't want anything to do with you or him. He's probably a nationwide drug dealer with the cops on his tail," she said pulling the gun away.

"We'll be in touch. Sesshomaru takes no for an answer," the man smirked and got into the car.

Kagome sighed and got into her car. She drove off to Miroku's house, looking behind her every few seconds.

She finally got to the house and parked in the driveway. She got out and ran into the house.

"I just got asked to join Sesshomaru," Kagome said sitting at the table.

Sango dropped her glass of water and looked at her shocked. Miroku shook his head and asked, "When did this happen?"

"A couple minutes ago," Kagome stated.

"And you came here?!" Sango yelled standing up.

"Calm down Sango. We have the place covered," Miroku said.

"Is he that scary?" Kagome asked.

"He's ruthless. He kills people for $100. Get out of the business while you can or you'll get caught. You have enough money to last half a year so go find a job or something," Sango said.

"I don't know, I'm thinking of joining Sesshomaru. I mean if he makes all this money then I could get rich in no time," Kagome smirked.

"Don't even think about it Kags," Miroku warned.

"Relax guys, I was just joking. I will get out of the business after I sell what I have left," Kagome stated.

"Good, now what can we do for you?" Sango asked.

"I was just stopping by to say hi. My little brother has taken to smoking though," Kagome sighed.

"Don't worry Kags. Pot is the least addictive drug made, even less than cigarettes. And you can still focus while your high. It won't hurt him very much if he quits soon," Miroku said.

"That's not what schools say. They make seem like you'll die if you do any drug just once," Kagome said.

"Schools throw everything out of proportion. Just take his stash away and find out where he gets it from," Sango said.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with him. First he has sex in my guest room, then he starts smoking. Now my son is calling him a pothead! Can you believe that? My whole family is screwed up," Kagome said.

"You're way too stressed Kags. I suggest you go out to a club, get drunk, and get laid. You'll feel so much better in the morning, except for the huge hangover," Miroku smirked.

"Thanks for the advice Miroku," Kagome laughed.

"I suggest a nice massage or something," Sango said.

"Tempting, I think I have too much sexual frustration for that though. I would get laid if my husband hadn't died six months ago," Kagome said.

"Six months without any sex! My god! How do you survive?" Miroku asked.

"I have a vibrator of course!" Kagome laughed standing.

"Now that's hot. You should get some sex toys Sango," Miroku smirked.

Sango slapped Miroku and said, "Maybe in your other life pervert!"

"I was just kidding, but I have to go. See you guys later. Thanks for everything," Kagome smiled.

"Seriously Kags, with an ass like yours you can get any guy. Sweet little badonkadonk," Miroku said checking out Kagome's butt.

"Badonkadonk? Alright, whatever. Bye!" Kagome laughed and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome knocked on the door and the person she wanted to see opened the door.

"Hey Inuyasha! I didn't go to that party," Kagome smiled.

"Great, come in, I was just making dinner," Inuyasha said moving so Kagome could walk in. She followed Inuyasha into the kitchen and sat at the bar watching Inuyasha cook.

"What do you think of my butt?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha paused in what he was doing for a second and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, I know you've checked it out. What do you think of it?" Kagome asked.

"It's a nice little badonkadonk," Inuyasha teased.

"That's a big help. Has this ever happen to you? You never hear a phrase before in your life and hear it twice in one night?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, but I haven't had any girl ask me what I think of their ass before," Inuyasha countered.

"Well, I only asked because my friend said with an ass like mine I could get any guy I wanted," Kagome stated.

"Any guy for sex your friend probably meant," Inuyasha said.

"True, but with my sexual frustration I wouldn't mind a one night stand," Kagome smiled walking over to Inuyasha.

"Well that's not what I want," Inuyasha said.

"What do you want?" Kagome whispered.

"You, and not for just one night," Inuyasha replied putting down his knife. Kagome leaned up and pulled him into a kiss.

Clothes were thrown throughout the house as Inuyasha pulled Kagome to his bedroom. Tonight was just for them.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome watched Inuyasha sleep for a minute before getting up to use the restroom. She grabbed a shirt from a chair next to the bed and put it on. It was Inuyasha's shirt. She walked into the bathroom and used the toilet in the dark.

When she was done she turned on the light to wash her hands and froze. She stared at herself in the mirror in shock. On the shirt that she wore was the letters 'DEA'. (Drug Enforcement Agency)

She looked into the bedroom at Inuyasha and turned off the light. She went into the bedroom and sat on the bed. What was she going to do now?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay guys! I was out the whole day, like literally. From 10:00am to 9:00pm. I know this cliffy probably won't help the fact that I delayed late, but tomorrow I will definitely update Scandalous! **

**Also, I know I do a lot of Alternate Universe stuff, but after I finish these two stories I will totally try to make some feudal era ones! Well, at least I'll try to make it seem that way! I already got an idea churning through my mind at the moment! **

**Thanks for the support. I know a lot of you don't really like this story, but this one is for me and the few who do like it! So enjoy! Thanks again!**


	5. Taken

**Chapter 5: Taken**

Kagome entered her home a little past midnight. She ran to her room and grabbed her stash of marijuana. She went out to the street and lit the bag on fire. She got away from the bag and watched it burn. It was over, she was finally out of the mess she had created.

She walked up to her room and changed her clothes. It would be best to not go back to Inuyasha. He could arrest her for selling drugs and that would be the end of her life. She felt so much better now that she was done with the business. There was a knock on her window and she opened it.

A man crawled through the window and Kagome felt fear run through her body. It was that man from before.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kagome asked harshly.

"Sesshomaru is waiting for you," the man said.

"Who do you think you are?!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm Jaken and Sesshomaru is here for you," the man smirked.

"I don't care. Tell him to go fuck himself because I'm not interested. I quit the business," she stated.

"Be ready by tomorrow night. Sesshomaru will be here personally," Jaken said and left.

Kagome closed the window and locked it. She wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight. She sat down on her bed wondering what she should do. Should she tell Inuyasha? That would ruin everything though. She really liked Inuyasha and she didn't want to ruin their relationship.

"How am I kidding? I can't go back to him. When he wakes up and I'm not there he'll think I deserted him," she said to herself. "Maybe I should go back."

Kagome stood up and walked out to her car. She drove down the street to Inuyasha's house. She snuck in through the front door since it was unlocked from when she left. She stripped her clothes and climbed back into bed with Inuyasha. He woke up just as she was settling in.

"Kagome? Where did you go?" he asked.

"I just had to take care of something, but I'm back now," she smiled and kissed his cheek. Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest. She smiled when he instantly fell back asleep.

She followed suit, loving the feeling of being in his arms.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome awoke the next morning to the smell of food. She opened her eyes and found herself alone in the bed. She got up and dressed herself in her panties and one of Inuyasha's button down shirts. She went out to the kitchen and sat down at the bar.

"Good morning Sunshine! You're finally awake," Inuyasha teased serving her some food.

"You're a morning person aren't you?" Kagome asked picking at her eggs with a fork.

"Not really, I just had a really good night," he smiled and sat next to her. He noticed that she wasn't eating and grabbed her hand. She looked at him confused until he held up some food for her with his chopsticks. Kagome smiled and took the bite into her mouth, she chewed it then swallowed.

"It's really good. When did you learn to become a good cook?" she asked.

"You kind of have to cook when you get recently divorced," he sighed.

"I guess that makes sense. You should be proud of being able to cook! Any man who cooks breakfast for me is good in my book," she smiled.

"Thanks, now hurry up and eat. You're going to need the strength for when you go back home," he said in a joking manner.

"What do you do for a living?" Kagome asked out-of-the-blue.

"I'm a D.E.A., why do you ask?" he replied.

"What kind of case are you working on now?" she questioned.

"Well there's this huge drug dealer called Sesshomaru and the investigators say that he is trying to outsource, so it's my job to catch him in the act," he explained.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked.

"Of course," he smiled.

"Promise you won't do anything. My son really needs me right now. I promise you that I'm not going to do it again," she said.

"What is it?" he asked getting worried.

"I'm the one that Sesshomaru wants to get in his business. I sold marijuana for a couple months just so I could get back on my feet after Kouga's death. The stuff that I sold wasn't even pot, it was more like a plant that got you high, but you never got addicted. I know it's wrong, but I quit and I told Sesshomaru to leave me alone. If it helps any he said he was coming to my house tonight to come get me," she explained.

Inuyasha just sat still trying to comprehend everything. "Why did you tell me this?!" he snapped.

"I thought you could use it," she said in a quiet voice.

"Damnit Kagome! Now I'm going to have to arrest you for selling an illegal substance," he sighed and stood.

"Please, I can lead you to Sesshomaru. Just let me do that much! I want at least my son to know that I did one good thing before I go to jail," she pleaded.

Inuyasha slammed his fist on the table. He couldn't believe what she just told him. How could she be a drug dealer? "Don't tell anyone else about this. I won't have to arrest you if you quit selling and keep it quiet. I'll tell everyone at work that you're an accomplice and you are going to help us get Sesshomaru and you sold drugs just to catch Sesshomaru's attention. Understood?" he explained.

"Yes, thank you so much Inuyasha," Kagome smiled.

"You're really starting to grow on me. I'm risking my job on you so you better be thankful," he smirked, teasing her.

"I owe you one huge favor. I'll do whatever you want!" she said trying to make up for it.

"Well I'll definitely use that for later," he said finishing his breakfast. Kagome also finished and cleaned up the plates. Inuyasha went to his room to change. Kagome didn't know what was going to happen tonight. Sesshomaru was coming for her tonight and she was terrified. How was she supposed to feel about this?

A ruthless drug dealer was going to her house to take her away. What if he really did take her? What would happen to her son and brother? How was everything going to take place? There were just too many questions for her to understand the situation.

Inuyasha reentered the room and said, "I called my office and told them I would be staying with you the whole day. They will send back up once Sesshomaru contacts you."

"Why is it so important that you catch Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"Because he's a drug dealer," he stated.

"No, I mean, the way you talk about him, it's like you know him personally or something. Maybe I'm just imagining things," she said shrugging.

"Sesshomaru is my older brother," he whispered sitting down next to her.

"Really? No kidding?" she asked.

"Yeah, well he's actually my half brother. He always hated me because our dad left his mom for mine. When our dad died he decided to get rid of my mom and he killed her. He made it look like a suicide though so he went free. I found out that he was a drug dealer and decided if I can't pin him for murdering my mom then I'll get him for selling drugs," he explained.

"What a horrible man. How can he do that to his own brother? That's inhuman," she said.

"You have no idea how right you are about that," he sighed and stood.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. I know you'll get him," Kagome smiled to reassure him.

"Thanks. Let's get going. Shippo must be wondering where you are. I'll take Kouga along too," he said grabbing his keys.

Kagome nodded and went out to her car. It was going to be a long day…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Shippo laughed when Kouga jumped up to lick his face. Kagome watched her son with a smile on her face. This was the happiest anyone had been in a long time. Everyone was together and laughing. Kagome wished it could always stay like this.

It was about 10:00 at night when everyone except Kagome and Inuyasha went to bed. They sat on the couch watching a movie when they heard glass shatter upstairs. They both jumped up and raced to where the sound was. They found themselves in Shippo's room and in the window was Jaken.

Jaken grabbed Shippo and climbed back out the window. "Mommy!" Shippo's cry got farther and farther away when Kagome ran down to her front porch. She ran straight into the chest of a tall, well-built man. Kagome looked up to see Sesshomaru smiling down at her.

"I see you got my little involved in this, so I thought your son would like to tag along too," he smirked and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Let my son go! He doesn't have anything to do with this!" Kagome yelled pounding on Sesshomaru's chest.

"The more the merrier I always say," Sesshomaru said when he spotted Inuyasha behind Kagome. He turned her around to face Inuyasha and pointed a gun to her temple. To say she was terrified would be an understatement. She could hear Shippo calling for her from a car.

"I'll go with you, just don't hurt my son!" Kagome screamed.

"That's a good girl. Don't follow us Inuyasha or the girl dies," Sesshomaru said pushing Kagome towards the car. Jaken opened the car door and Kagome sat inside next to her son. They locked the back doors to where the lock went all the way inside the hole. Sesshomaru and Jaken got into the front seats and they drove off down the street.

The last thing Kagome saw was Inuyasha running after the car in the dark…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the wait, but I was stuck without power for about five hours! Enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think! **


	6. Gone

**Chapter 6: Gone**

Kagome held Shippo close to her as they sat on a hard, dirty bed. They were locked in a small room, or cell. It was dark and cold. The room smelled of mildew and blood stained the walls. What was going to happen to them? Where they going to die? Would Inuyasha save them? Kagome was terrified, but she tried not to show it so Shippo wouldn't get very scared.

"Mommy? What's going to happen to us?" Shippo asked.

"I don't know baby. I won't let anything happen to you. Don't worry, I won't let them touch you," she promised her son. The only way she would let anyone touch Shippo would be over her dead body.

Footsteps rang out through the hallway and Kagome felt Shippo flinch with each step. The door opened to reveal Jaken standing there. "Come with me, wench," he ordered.

"What about my son?" Kagome asked.

"He stays here. Don't worry we won't hurt him yet," Jaken said.

Kagome stood and felt Shippo grab on to her clothes. "Don't go mommy," he whispered with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry honey. I'll be back in no time," she smiled holding his hand. Shippo nodded and let go of her. Kagome followed Jaken out of the room, without looking back at her son.

"This way wench," Jaken snapped and pushed Kagome forward. They walked down the long hallway until they came to a pair of double doors. Jaken pushed them open and pushed Kagome into the room. She fell forward in front of a desk. She heard laughter and she looked up to see Sesshomaru smirking down at her.

"Stand up Kagome," he ordered.

Kagome stood and straightened her clothes a bit. "What do you want with me?"

"All your secrets. Jaken leave us," he snapped. Jaken nodded and left the room. Kagome watched Jaken leave and fear crept up her spine. She was alone with Sesshomaru, the most ruthless man alive.

Sesshomaru stood and walked over to Kagome. He gripped her shoulder causing her to jump and look at him. "Why are you so jumpy Kagome? I'm not going to do anything to you yet," he said.

"I'm not in the business anymore. I won't tell you anything!" Kagome spat at him. He growled and moved his hand to grab her neck.

"You'll tell me whatever I want girl. Don't push me," he snarled tightening his grip. Kagome's hands instinctively went up to grab Sesshomaru's arm. Kagome found it harder and harder to breathe by the second.

Sesshomaru loosened his grip and asked, "Now, are you going to tell me what I want?"

Kagome nodded her head trying to get air into her lungs. He let her go and sat her down on the couch that was against the sidewall. "Where did you get that pot?" he asked as he stood in front of her.

"I grew it myself," she lied, but didn't show any sign of it.

"Where? My little brother was at your house every week and he never found it," he said.

"At a greenhouse. Why do you want to know all this stuff anyway?" she asked.

"Because my business is going down. People are getting more tolerant to the stuff I'm selling and they want something that's more powerful. I need your stuff," he stated.

"The only thing special about it is that it's natural. No chemicals or additives," she said.

"Where is this greenhouse?" he asked.

"Like I'd tell you!" she snapped. Sesshomaru growled at her defiance and knelt in front of her. He held both of her hands in one of his and pushed her back.

"You'll find that I can be very persuasive girl," he smirked and grabbed her chin. He pushed her head to the side and ran his tongue across her exposed neck. Kagome shivered in fear and shut her eyes tightly. She whimpered and tried to pull her hands away from his.

"Now are you going to tell me what I want to know?" he asked sweetly.

"Why would I tell you anything? Why don't you just let me and my son go? I am no use to you anymore," she said.

"I have a very big use for you dear. You see my little brother has fallen for you and you are the perfect bait for him. Any moment now he will come running into the premises and when he does you are going to kill him," he smirked.

Kagome's eyes snapped open and she stared at Sesshomaru in shock. "What? Why would I kill him?" Kagome asked.

"Because I have your son," he said.

"You wouldn't!" she snapped.

"I'm a drug dealer Kagome. I'm not afraid to do anything," he stated. Sirens could be heard in the distance and Kagome's head snapped up.

"No…" she whispered.

"Right on time! Let's go Kagome," he smirked and pulled her out of the office. He led her down the hallway to the staircase.

They got to the front door and Jaken was already outside holding Shippo. Cops cars surrounded the front of the building and they all got out baring guns. Inuyasha stepped out and walked slowly to the front door.

Sesshomaru handed Kagome a gun and said, "Go kill him or Jaken will kill Shippo."

Kagome looked at the gun and cocked it. She pointed the gun at Inuyasha and walked toward him. When it came down to it could she really kill him?

"Kagome? What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha, but he has a gun to my son's head! What else am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked as tears spilled down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru walked up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Kill him. If you do you and your son will go free."

Kagome let out a sob and she started to tremble. She didn't know what to do. She looked over at Jaken who was pointing to gun at her. What was she going to do? Her mind was racing. A gunshot echoed through the courtyard and Kagome gasped. She fell to the ground gripping her stomach. She laid as if she was dead and Inuyasha ran over to her. Sesshomaru growled at how his plan was ruined.

He looked up at Jaken and saw that he was the one who shot Kagome. Shippo got out of Jaken's grip and ran to his mother. Kagome then gripped the gun and shot Jaken. She then pointed it to Sesshomaru, knowing he was armed. The cops then took action and grabbed the injured Jaken and the armed Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha held Kagome up and she dropped the gun. "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I tried," she whispered.

"You did great, Kagome. There is no reason to be sorry. You did nothing wrong," he said.

"Mommy?" Shippo asked.

"Hey there. I want you to go with Inuyasha okay? He's going to take care of you from now on. Be a good boy and don't give him too much trouble," she smiled.

"You're coming too Mommy. You'll always be with me!" Shippo said as he cried.

"Yes I will, but I'm afraid I'm not going to make it passed this night. I love you honey. Please tell Souta that I love him too. I need you to be strong for me okay?" Kagome said running a hand through Shippo's hair.

"Don't say that Kagome. You'll make it," Inuyasha said.

"Please take care of my little boy Inuyasha," Kagome begged.

"Of course, and you're going to be there with me," he said watching her pain-filled eyes go dull.

"I love you Inuyasha. Don't ever change," she whispered as her body went limp. Inuyasha set her on the ground gently and Shippo hugged his mother's body. He sobbed into her chest and Inuyasha ran his hand over his back soothingly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha watched Shippo play with Kouga in the park. It had been a couple months since the incident and Shippo was healing slowly. He had lost his father then six months later his mother died. Inuyasha understood what he was going through.

"Hey Shippo! Come and eat!" Inuyasha called out getting sandwiches out of his backpack.

Shippo ran over to Inuyasha and sat next to him. He grabbed a sandwich and ate it silently. Shippo hadn't talked since the day his mother died. Inuyasha figured it was because he saw his mother die right before his eyes.

"Is the sandwich good?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo nodded and looked down at his lap. He wanted to say something, but he just wasn't ready for it. He felt as if he shouldn't talk unless he had gotten used to the fact that his mother was dead. He continued eating, knowing that Inuyasha was watching him.

Kouga sat in front of Shippo staring at him. He wanted some food, but he could feel the sadness radiate off of his playmate. Kouga lay down next to Shippo and his head in his lap.

Shippo patted Kouga's head and gave him the rest of his sandwich.

"Are you ready to go kid?" Inuyasha asked.

Shippo nodded and stood up. Inuyasha grabbed his bag and began walking to his car. Shippo reached out and grabbed his shirt to stop him from walking.

"Thank you, Father," he whispered.

Inuyasha smiled and put his arm around Shippo's shoulders. "No problem, kid. Come on let's go get some ice cream," Inuyasha said ruffling Shippo's hair.

"Okay," Shippo smiled and walked with Inuyasha and Kouga to their car.

He may not accept that his mother was dead, but he was going to move forward one step at a time…

**The End!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Okay! I know this is short, but I knew this was going to be a short story from the beginning so don't hate me! This was just a story that I wanted to write so I could get the idea out of my head! So yeah, I hoped you enjoyed my short story and now I will be concentrating on Scandalous! Thanks again! **


End file.
